Super Smash Bros: How it Happened
by Zelda gamer 137
Summary: Hyrule, Skyworld, Ylisse, Altea. All the kingdom are finally at peace. Or... Are they? When a dark force appears, all the heroes of the kingdom begin disappearing and reappearing in a mysterious mansion where a strange young man named Hans began ordering them around. Everything seemed fine, although a bit odd. Until they were ordered to participate in the brutal, bloody brawls...
1. Ike is not in a good mood

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the first story I've ever put on but about the fifth time I've rewritten this story. My brother bought the new Smash Bros game a few weeks ago and I LOVE all the new characters. I am going to warn you all though, I did take out a lot of characters and I added a few. Sorry to all of you that don't like Fire Emblem because I added a lot of them. Lol. Anyway, here's the story, hope you like! 3 ;)**

Fire Emblem

Ike's POV

I was not having a good day. Or to be more specific, I was not having a good WEEK. And to make matters worse, Mist was almost avoiding me and Soren was as upset as he could get.

"These occurrences surely cannot be accidents." he muttered to me.

"Yes, Soren. For the fifth time today, I figured that out for myself!" Soren barely flinched when I yelled in his face.

"I was only repeating myself because I wasn't sure if the details were actually reaching your brain."

I turned away angrily, but the tactician kept talking. "Don't you understand? These attempts on your life aren't coincidental. Someone is trying to kill you."

"Everyone's trying to kill me, Soren, but thank you for your input."

"Ike!" shouted a sweet voice. Mist, my younger sister ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Mist! I thought you were actively avoiding me."

"You can take off the "actively". You have to come with me. Quickly." Her eyes were filled with terror.

"Mist? What's wrong? Did someone get hurt?"

I thought about the men back at camp. Boyd almost got himself killed trying to save me the other day. I couldn't let that happen again.

Mist shook her head. "No no. It's not that." she replied, breathlessly, "You have to come quick!" She seized my hand and started dragging me toward the forest. Soren followed.

"It's just back here," Mist called, running faster and faster.

"Slow down." I said, struggling to keep up. She didn't acknowledge me.

The ground started shaking.

"It's here!" Mist yelled.

"Mist! Get back here!" I shouted.

She scrambled toward me, but tripped over a log. I ran to her and the ground spilt open. The healer girl screamed and pulled herself back to me on her hands, while wind from the black hole whipped her hair around.

"Stay back Soren!" I commanded, then ran to my sister.

Of course he didn't listen. I grabbed the front of his robes. "No Soren! Not you. I don't know what this hole is going to do, but it's certainly not going to be good. I'm not letting something happen to you AND Mist. I am NOT choosing one over the other. Now stay!" With that, I grabbed Soren with my other hand and threw him several feet away.

I tried to ignore his shout of anger and pain and ran to Mist.

She was clinging to the edge of the pit. "Help!" she cried. I grabbed her hand, but even I couldn't pull her up. The pit was sucking her in eagerly. The harder I pulled, the hard IT pulled. Mist's eyes were welling with tears; I was hurting her arm.

I leaned over to grab her waist and completely lost my balance.

"NO!" Soren yelled as the general and his sister tumbled into the abyss.

An invisible force from behind lifted him off the ground and threw him in after them.


	2. Pit goes for a swim

**A/N: Okay. Chapter two. I'm trying to just release one chapter a week, but I got a little too excited to wait. Once I'm done with the intro chapters, I might go a little slower. Sorry. I'll try, but I'll probably fail. And sorry to all you big video game people who've played Kid Icarus and Fire Emblem and the like. Sorry if a few characters seem OOC to you. I love the games, but I've never actually played any of them. I want to, but I haven't. So without further ado, here's chapter two! (I made a rhyme! :D)**

Kid Icarus

Pit's POV

I was enjoying a nice hot spring. I had just discovered it and was relaxing to the max. I let myself drift through the hot water for what seemed like hours; there was really nothing for me to do.

I heard a small splash to my left and slowly opened my eyes. I was met by a large pair of red eyes that said, "Boo."

I screamed and half took off before landing face first back in the water.

Pittoo was laughing his head off.

"It's not funny, Pittoo!" I sputtered.

The dark angel took off into the air. "It is if you're not the victim!" he replied, between gasps of breath.

I took Palutena's bow from behind my back and spun it threateningly.

Pittoo raised his eyebrows and took out his. "Oh so that's how you want to play, is it?" He dove down to me and attacked.

I managed to sidestep him and throw him against a rock. Pittoo picked up a small boulder and launched it at me.

The dark angel laughed as I slowly got back up.

Before he knew it, he was slammed against a boulder with one of my daggers against his neck.

"Boys!" shouted a voice from afar. Palutena landed gently on the ground in front of them, shaking a finger.

We both dropped our weapons, pointed at each other, and said, "He started it!"

The goddess only shook her head. "I've been looking for you two. I have to tell you something." "What is it?" Pittoo asked. I noticed the worry in her eyes. "Lady Palutena, is everything alright?" She struggled for words. "Well, you see... It's-"

The ground began shaking violently, cutting her off.

"Woah, earthquake!" I yelled, before falling back into the hot spring.

"Boys," Palutena yelled, "Run!"

The ground spilt in half, opening into a black chasm. I ran to Palutena, trying to pull her away. The chasm was opening faster than we could run.

"Where's Pittoo?" Palutena shouted over the rumbling. Just as she asked, the dark angel ran into us. Hard.

We tumbled over, straight into the hole.

He laughed to himself, but not for long. I used my last burst of energy to try to fly out. I scrabbled at the edge of the chasm and, unable to pull myself out, grabbed onto Pittoo's tunic, yanking him down with us.

As soon as Pittoo's fingers passed through, the hole snapped shut behind us.

** A/N: Phew! So what's happening to the people? Read on peoples! If there even are any peoples that like this story. Oh and sorry about the shortness of the chaps. They'll get longer soon. I promise! Bye bye now!**


	3. No one likes Lucina

**A/N: Hello! Okay for some reason, Fanfic stopped messing with my tablet so I'm going to start updating again, just not very often. Sorry. But I'm back now! HELLO! Anyway, on to chapter three. This one is about Fire Emblem: Awakening and it was so long, I had to split it in half. Don't ask. My tablet hates me. And I wanted both Robins in this story so I just named the male Avatar, Daraen and made the two siblings. Yes it's weird, I know. I wrote it. Also Chrom and Robin are married.**

Chapter 3

Lucina's POV

The atmosphere surrounding the Shepards today was strange. Some avoided my gaze, and others were tense and silent.

The only two that it didn't seem affected by it were Henry and Inigo, but you could never REALLY tell with Henry and I actively avoided Inigo. Of course I also avoided Henry. And today I was avoiding everyone. Which may have been why they were avoiding me.

Except for my father, Chrom; he'd actually been following me. Not talking to me, not walking next to me. More like stalking me and it was starting to creep me out. I looked back at him and he pretended to be checking the weapons.

I rolled my eyes. He above all people should not be goofing off.

I walked by Inigo, who flashed me a quick smile. I ignored him. "Wait, Lucina!" He grabbed my arm then quickly released it. "There's something I have to show you." he said.

"I am not interested, Inigo."

"You will be." he insisted, "Chrom asked me to show you. It really is fascinating. I won't waste your time."

"You already are wasting my time, Inigo. If my father wanted to show me something, why would he not show me himself?"

"Um...er." Inigo thought about it for a while.

I started to walk away.

"Wait! Please, Lucina!" He grabbed my arm again. For a moment, terror flashed through his eyes. Then the look was gone and he released my arm.

"It's very very important. I don't know why Chrom didn't show you and I don't know why he's been following you, all I know is that I really need to show you."

I hesitated.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

I nodded. "That is true. Alright, what is it, Inigo?"

He started to speak, but Robin and Daraen ran up and interrupted. "Lucina," Daraen said, "Do you have a moment?"

"Not really." I replied, "But you are welcome to talk as we walk."

Inigo turned sharply and practically ran to the edge of camp. The tacticians looked confused, but hurried to keep up.

"What is the matter, mother?"

Robin's eyes looked wary. "Some of the Shepards have seen fit to "complain" about near death experiences."

"I may be wrong," I said, "but aren't we all having those?"

Daraen chuckled slightly, but quickly regained his composure. "Not quite like that." he said, "They were all extremely vague, but they did specify it was in their tents."

"I'm not one to invade on my soldiers' private lives."

Daraen chuckled again. "Not quite like that either."

"Where's Inigo?" Robin asked. I looked up, but the dancer was nowhere to be seen.

"First he desperately needs to show me something, and now he disappears instantly. What on earth is wrong with that man?"

"I've been asking myself that for a long time." Daraen replied, "But putting that aside, he DESPERATELY needed to show you something? Did he say Chrom wanted to show you?"

"Well... yes. How did you know?"

"He tried the same thing on us," Robin said, "But I brushed him off because I had just spoken with Chrom and he said nothing of the sort."

"Did you two notice the mood amongst the Shepards today?" Daraen asked, "It was sort of stiff and cold."

"I did." I replied, "No one would meet my eyes."

"Nor mine." Robin said.

Her brother looked at the ground, puzzled. "What could possibly be going wrong? I've heard nothing is the matter." he said.

"Except for the near-death experiences." I corrected.

"Right." Realization dawned on his face. "Robin," he said, "you don't think someone's threatening them, do you?"

"And hiding in their tents and they can only give us subtle hints? Unlikely, but not impossible."

I nodded slowly. "Only one way to find out." I said.

Daraen nodded.

I jumped when a hand clamped on my shoulder. It was Chrom. "Father. What are you doing?" I asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing all the way out here?!" He sounded angry.

"What do you mean? We are not so far from camp." Daraen said.

Chrom ignored him. "It's too dangerous. How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you wander off?" he demanded, seizing my upper arm.

"What are you talking about? Why is it too dangerous? And WHY," I asked, wrenching my arm away from him, "have you been following me?"

**A/N: Okay, end chapter 3. This is only the first half so sorry about the weirdo cliff hanger. I'll follow up with the second half soon...maybe...I don't know. Someday. Goodbye!**


	4. Things go very very wrong

**A/N: Okey doke. Here's the second part of chapter 3. Or chapter 4, whichever you want to call it. I'm releasing it a little early than I thought I would, mostly because I feel guilty that chapter 5 may take a long time to write. I have no idea what I'm doing to be quite honest. But anyway, here's the end to that weirdo cliffhanger. **

Fire Emblem

Lucina's POV

He hesitated. "Now is not the time."

"Chrom." Robin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin. Daraen. What are you three doing out here?" he asked, sounding less angry as he took his wife's hands in his.

"Inigo." Daraen said, "He told us to come. He said YOU wanted to show us something."

Chrom blanched. "I-Inigo?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "We have to get out of here, now."

"Just tell us what's going on." Robin said.

Chrom shook his head again, firmly. "No. I cannot risk the safety of this army to tell you."

He turned to walk back to camp, holding Robin's hands in his, but I stepped in front of him. "Father, tell us." I commanded.

He dropped Robin's hands. "I am already putting dozens of lives at risk by keeping you both safe. I will NOT-"

"Who's lives are at risk?! Who is putting them at risk?! You must tell us!" I shouted over him.

"I can't tell you! If I tell you, he swore he would kill you!"

I was silent. Robin and Daraen stared wide-eyed at him.

He lowered his head. "He's going to kill all of you." he finished quietly.

The ground beneath our feet shook violently.

Chrom winced. "He's here. It's too late. Run!"

There was a horribly loud ripping sound and the grass a few feet in front of us tore open like a page being ripped in two. Chrom slid in, but managed to grasp the edge.

"Chrom!" Robin screamed. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back up. I grabbed her waist and Daraen grabbed mine, but even our combined strengths could not pull him to safety.

A dark hand grabbed my wrist and threw me away. I gasped in pain as my shoulder slammed against the rocky ground. Daraen grunted and rolled several feet away.

I looked up into a pair of deep red eyes that sneered at me. "Pathetic," it snarled, in a voice that sounded like vibrating metal.

Chrom cried out in panic as he slipped further in with Robin still trying to pull him up. The shadowy figure laughed at her fruitless attempts.

With a final yell, Chrom slipped from her fingers and fell into the hole, causing the shadow to laugh harder.

Robin's face was the picture of fury. She leapt toward the figure, but he easily sidestepped her. She unleashed fire and lightening on him, but he disappeared.

There was a moment of breathless terror. No one moved. There was no sound but the pit swirling and sucking us in.

The shadow reappeared with a 'crack' next to Robin and shoved her forcefully into the hole.

"No!" I screamed. I drew my sword. "For my father." I said, charging at the figure.

He turned, quicker than I thought was possible, and delivered a swift punch to my face. I stumbled back and hit the ground, feeling my shoulder throb again.

He chucked as I pushed myself back to my feet and charged again. I dodged his punches and sliced at his face and chest.

Eventually, I caught the side of his face. He drew a dagger from his belt and pushed it into my stomach, gasping slightly in pain.

I collapsed to the ground.

He wiped the side of his face, growling at the sight of the purple tinged blood on his fingers.

"Daraen," I groaned, pulling the knife from my stomach. He was lying unconscious on the ground several feet away.

The shadow grabbed my throat and pulled me up off the ground. "You'll pay for that," he snarled.

My vision was blurring and darkening. He threw me down into the pit and I fell unconscious.

**A/N: Okay. Now I really really promise that the chapter will get much much longer after this. Pinky pwomise. XD. Love anyone who's lived through reading this awful stuff. Keep reading and I'll continue writing.**


	5. Link is confused

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 5. Thank goodness that didn't take too long. I think I'm only a day late. Right?... Okay. Read, follow, and review please!**

Chapter 5

Link's POV

Where was I? There was a static sound in my ears. Then, very faintly, "Hello? Wake up time! Up and at 'em!" I opened my eyes and was met by a pair of bright blue ones. I gasped and instinctively rolled to the side. 'Whump' I hit solid ground. "Ow." "Careful there, sunshine." I looked back at the bright eyes.

They belonged to a young boy with a round face and silvery-white hair. He wore a baggy black shirt and light blue pants. "Who are you?" I asked, as he pulled me to my feet with surprising strength. When I stood, he came to my shoulder. "I'm your host. Welcome to the Smash Mansion!" He spread out his arms, gesturing to the room I was in.

I looked around, alarmed. The room was pure white, with wooden dressers and wooden beds. A full length mirror hung on the opposite wall. Two beds sat on the other side of the room, occupied.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"The teleport can cause a bit of memory loss." the boy explained, "But no worries. I'll remind you of the more important things, but first I need you to complete the following sentences." I nodded, vaguely. "Yeah. Alright."

I'd do anything to make him tell me where I was and what I was doing here.

"Okay. Your name is..." "Link." I answered quickly. "Good. Nice to meet you, Link. You are from..." He took some sort of pad from behind his back and began to scribble on it. "Hyrule." "Excellent. How old are you?" "Seventeen." "Height? Weight?" "I- I don't know. Why do I have to answer all these questions?"

He sighed. "I'm putting you in system. I need all of your information. As well as theirs." He pointed across the room at the other two beds. The sheets were covering one of the men, but I could see blonde hair peeking out. In the other bed, a man with spiky blue hair laid eagle spread, muttering quietly in his sleep. He rolled suddenly to the side, but instead of slamming into the ground, like I had, he caught himself on his hands and knees and stood up. He looked between the two of us with piercing blue eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked. "The teleporter can scramble some memories. I'll have an announcement later to remind all of you where you are and why you're here, but first I need you to answer some questions." "No." the man said, firmly.

The silver-haired boy looked confused. "No?" "I'm not answering any of your damn questions until you tell me where I am. Did you kidnap me?" "No," said the boy, exasperated, "You chose to come. All of you. You signed a contract and everything." "I signed a what?" "**You. Wanted. To. Come.**" he enunciated. "I don't remember wanting to go anywhere." "No, I can't imagine anyone here does. But you should get your memories back in a few days. In the meantime, I will tell all about what happened. But first I need to search for you in the log." "The log?"

The man turned to me in confusion. I shrugged. "I got the same treatment, pal. I'm just going with it." He nodded slowly. "Alright. What do you need to know?" "Good. What's your name?" "Ike."

The boy hummed, looking across his pad. "Ah! Isaac." "I go by Ike." he said. "Noted. How old are you?" "Eighteen." "Where are you from, Ike?" "Crimea. In Tellius." "Oh, Tellius. Beautiful place isn't it? Lovely." Ike half-nodded. "Usually, yeah. I want to travel though." "Ha! No wonder you came here. There are some wonderful sights here. It's incredible, really it is."

Ike nodded slowly, clearly not able to swallow everything the boy was saying to him. "Right…..Where is here?" The boy lowered the pad. "I can weigh and measure you all later." he muttered. He raised his eyes back to Ike's face. "This place is called the Smash Mansion. It's a lovely place where you will stay over the next seven months." "Seven?!" I exclaimed.

The boy turned back to me. "Oh you can leave early if you want. But I can guarantee, no one's gonna wanna go home early. You'll miss a lot of the fun." The male in the third bed groaned and turned over. "Gah!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet. His hair was messy blonde and his eyes were electric blue. He panted. "Who are you?" he asked. I noticed an accent in his voice that I'd never heard before.

The silver-haired boy relayed to the third man what he had told me and Ike. I studied Ike's clothing, and then my own. We were all wearing plain white shirts and pants.

The third man, whose name was Shulk, sighed heavily when the boy finished talking.

"Alright." the boy said, "Now that that's done. Welcome to the Smash Mansion. You three will be occupying Room 1 for the next seven months. Let's see if I've got this down." He pointed to each of us in turn, checking his pad as he went. "Link, Ike, and Shulk. Good. My name is Hans. Sorry I didn't mention that before. Slipped my mind. Ready to explore the rest of the mansion, room 1?"

Shulk and Ike shrugged. "Sure." I said. "Excellent." Hans said, swinging open the door. For someone who spoke like he did, Hans couldn't have been more than fourteen years old.

I stepped out the door. We were on a pure white balcony, overlooking a wide hall. Around us on the balcony were more doors, most likely leading to other bedrooms.

"Wow." Shulk whistled. "Nice, isn't it?" Hans grinned, proudly.

The doors around us opened. Dozens of people spilled onto the balcony. My sharp eyes scanned the crowd, but Hans ushered me on before I spotted anyone I knew. The crowd flooded down the steps to the lower floor, guided by god knows who. I jostled and was jostled as the crowd bumped around.

Everything was perfectly plain. Seats lined the walls, but nothing hung on the white walls. Doors sat along the walls, and through one of them the smell of food wafted to us. My stomach grumbled, but we moved on and soon the smell was gone.

Hans' voice rung from the front of the group, "Come on everyone! Pick up the pace!" I trod on someone's foot, trying to see him. "Hey. Watch it." snapped another bluenette in a white cape. "Sorry." He moved away.

"In here!" called Hans. The crowd squeezed through a doorway. I gasped in awe when I got into the room, as did almost everyone else in the group. The ceilings were fifty feet in the air, weapons, ranging from bows to swords to axes to guns, hung from all walls and on small stands. A large stage was slightly raised in the middle of the room.

"Do not grab any weapons." Hans said in a warning voice, "No matter how tempted you are, no weapons. Not yet." He leapt up on the stage and several people surrounded him. "These people," he said, "are your trainers. Yes, you are allowed to beat them senseless. They're robots, no matter how realistic, so you can take out your frustrations on them. Whenever you're training, which will be most of the time, you can come in here."

"What are we training for?" called a pretty girl in a pink dress.

"I was just getting to that. Now, most of you will not remember doing so, but you all volunteered for this. Each for your own reasons I'm sure. I came to you each individually and offered to let you stay here for seven months. The Smash Mansion is an exclusive hotel of sorts. For seven months, you sleep here, you eat here, and you basically live here. The main event is brawling, though. You train in this room and once a day we will have a group brawl. Four people will stand on a stage and fight each other with their weapon of choice."

I looked around the crowd. No one looked very convinced.

"Do you have any sort of proof that we agreed to this?" shouted a tall, blonde girl.

Hans turned his bright blue, almost white, eyes down on her. "Of course I do. You're acting like I have a death wish or something. Inviting a bunch a deadly people into a mansion, sending them through something that would more than likely make them forget what happened, and not have a signed document proving that they agreed to it. That's crazy talk."

The girl stared at him, dumbfounded.

"The log's outside the dining hall. Has all of your signatures and fingerprints in it. You can check it out in a minute." He looked down at a band across his wrist. "It's almost dinnertime. There are maps strategically spread around the mansion. If you're having serious problems maneuvering around the place, or if you are injured doing something stupid, come look for me. My name is Hans. There are meetings in this room every morning and evening unless I tell you otherwise. Any questions?"

The bluenette whose toes I stepped on earlier raised his hand.

"Yes? Chrom is it?" The man nodded. "Who's in charge around here?" Hans looked slightly offended. "I am." he said, "Any **other** questions?"

No one answered.

"Alright then. If you'll follow me, I'll take you down to the dining area for dinner." He went to get down, then turned us again whispering, "You all are going to love it here." He skipped out the doors again and we followed. We went back down the white halls, following the little silver head.

An arm grabbed mine. I jerked away, before noticing the reddish brown eyes.

"Sheik!" I said. "Hey there, runaway." she said, "Good to see you again." "Good to see you," I replied, "Where have you been? And have you seen Zelda?" I was anxious of the whereabouts of the princess. Sheik's eyes were smiling. "Zelda's fine. I was just talking with her." "Are you two in the same room?" I asked. "No." she answered, "We're in separate rooms, but I've met her roommates. They're pretty nice." I sighed. "No worries, Link. I'll take care of her. You know I will." "Yeah, I do."

We entered the dining room. The walls were white, but they had windows. The tables were metal and glass and small chandeliers hung from the ceiling. I sat by a window and Sheik mumbled goodbye.

"Fish dinner I think tonight." said Hans. "Huh?" I looked up. He was leaned against a food bar, talking to an incredibly pale woman. A robot.

He turned back to me. "Oh hello, Link." he said, "Ready for dinner?" I nodded, then looked back out the window. "Already homesick?" I shook my head. "No. I just feel strange." "Teleport probably. Here, have some fish." He put a platter of grilled salmon in front of me. I picked up a fork. "Thanks." I said. "No prob." He took his own platter and moved away.

I sat in silence. A hand tapped my shoulder. It was Ike. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. I shook my head.

**A/N: That's better, right? They may get a bit long later on, but for now I have to stop writing or my eyeballs will fall out. I'll have a chapter ready for you all next week! Goodbye! 3**


	6. Dark Pit really doesn't like people

A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going? *listens to your problems* We'll I can't actually listen to your problems as we all know, but I hope your all doing well. If not then I hope you get better. This is my longest chapter yet (hurray for me!) and hopefully the rest will stay this long. I know I'm updating early, but I felt bad for updating my side story so quickly and forgetting this one. So I spent all day writing this chapter. I hope it's good! Please read and ! (Note: This is still the same night from the last chapter)

Chapter 6

Dark Pit's POV

"Enjoy." said a robot in a flat voice as she offered me my food. I snatched away my tray. "Aw, shut up." Her expression did not change.

I sulked off to a corner table, away from everyone else; I did not want to be bothered.

"Hey Pittoo!" called Pit from a crowded table.

I ignored him and continued to the empty table. Everyone was so happy-go-lucky here. Didn't they realize what had happened? We had been kidnapped! I remembered it all clearly. Me, Pit, and Palutena had been sucked into a swirling vortex. Well... I HAD pushed them in, but that was beyond the point.

My wings ruffled stiffly. My eyes flashed over the room. I saw dozens of people, I saw Pit and Palutena, but no one else I recognized.

A plate fell with a 'snap' onto my private table. I flinched. "This seat taken?" Hans asked as he sat down.

"It is now." I mumbled.

The boy shoveled food into his mouth like it was a race. I grimaced. Who did this kid think he was? He had clearly claimed to be 'the boss', but how old was he? Not old enough to own a mansion for sure.

He swallowed a huge mouth full. "You not hungry?" he asked.

I scoffed. "I sort of lost my appetite with the whole kidnapping thing."

Hans dropped his fork. "What?" "The kidnapp-" Hans started laughing. "What's so funny?" I snapped. "Dude," he said, between snickers, "Your head must be so scrambled right now. Don't worry about it."

He continued his meal. What was wrong with this kid? He must've been insane! There was no way I was staying locked up in a mansion with a crazy guy. Or...several crazy people.

Hans cleared his plate seconds later and stood up. "Once you're finished, head back to the training room for the first night meeting. When everyone's arrived, I will lay out the ground rules." He clapped his hands together. "See ya there!" He skipped put the room and back down the hall.

I, begrudgingly, returned to my meal.

A small hand tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me." said a voice as small as the hand.

I scooted back my chair to get a look at her face. It was round with big blue eyes and short red hair.

"Hi. I was just wondering if- Oh!" As she spoke, she stepped towards me and tripped over an uneven tile. She flung out her hand as she fell and knocked my plate of food into my lap along with her face.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and stood up quickly. My tunic and her face were both covered in sauce and fish.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, her eyes full of embarrassment.

I released her shoulders and glared down at her. "What could've been so important that you had to ruin my clothes to ask me?"

The hurt in her eyes sent a pang through my chest; I ignored it. "What do you need?" I growled, feeling the sauce soak through to my chest.

"I said I was sorry!" she exclaimed.

"You ain't worth my time." I pushed past her and headed out the door.

My black sandals clomped across the bright white flooring. Why did everything have to be white? It was enough to make someone blind. Maybe that's why Hans' eyes were so light blue.

I hunched my shoulders. I needed to leave, but for some reasons, I kept going down the hall towards the training room.

An arm flung around my shoulders. I shouted in surprise, but it was only Pit. "Hey Pittoo. How ya doing?"

I threw his arm off. "That's not my name." I said.

"You okay?" he asked again. "I'm fine." I snapped, "Now go away. Go play with your new friends." "They're not really my friends. I only just met them." "Really? Usually that's enough for you to call them 'besties'."

Pit's wings fluttered slightly. "That's not funny."

"No. It's not. That wasn't it's purpose." I said, quickening my pace.

I threw open the door to the training room and slammed it behind myself.

Hans turned suddenly, alarmed, but calmed down when he saw me. "Oh hello."

A handful of people were already seated on the ground in front of the stage.

I stepped out of the way of the door when it opened. Several more people flooded in and crowded around the stage, urging everyone else to stand up.

"So what now?" I asked, "You gonna sing a little bit? Maybe do some interpretive dancing?"

Despite the fact that I was clearly talking to him, Hans didn't turn his head. He whipped out a clipboard and flipped through the notes on it. He muttered something to himself and started counting everyone in the room.

"Okay good. You're all here." he said, "Which means. It's time to get started."

I grunted in annoyance as the crowd shuffled up.

Calm down everyone. It's not like he's actually going to dance or sing.

"That's right. Everyone gather up close. Now. Right now I'm going lay down the ground rules. Wake up schedules, meal times, training times, meeting times, the layout of the mansion, all that stuff.

"Rule 1, property damages will result in...bad stuff. Not good stuff, don't do it or I will have to reveal to you what happens in explicit detail.

"During training times, you will not fight with one another. I know this sounds strange to most of you, as you are probably USED to training with each other. But that's not how things work here. That's what these training robots are for and that's one of the reasons I'm here.

"We have the recreational room back there." He pointed to a door at the back of the room. "That makes an illusion room of any environment that you want to train in. Just don't get distracted in there or things could go a bit haywire.

"One of the most important rules is, do not bring anyone extra into your bedrooms."

Most everyone chucked, Hans with them. He quickly contained it though.

"I'm serious." he said, "Each and every one of you has at least one roommate."

"'Cept me. Right, boss?" I shouted.

Hans looked down at me, then at his clipboard. "No, Tip. Your roommate will arrive later. He's not in right now."

"Wha? My name's not Tip!"

"It isn't?" He looked confused. "Well it is now. Dark Pit takes too long to say and Pittoo makes you sound useless."

I was confused. When I woke up earlier, there were no extra beds. Just mine. And where was my roommate? Did he get lost?

Hans continued, "Anyway. Your roommates will notice if something is a bit...off. No extra people.

"On a lighter note, we are gonna have a lot of fun these first two months. Unfortunately, the brawls don't start immediately. As I said, for the first two months we're just going to have a great time. Feasts, parties, games, and at the end a great big dance!" Hans looked like the happiest boy in the world.

I groaned inwardly.

"Breakfast starts at seven o'clock and ends at ten. Lunch starts strictly at twelve and ends at one thirty. And dinner is from five thirty to eight.

"Wake up calls are not strictly enforced until the two months are up.

"It's up to everyone to remember their own assigned rooms. If you have any difficulties with that, you can come talk to me. I promise I'll be nice. When you go to your rooms tonight, you will find keys for each of you to your rooms. Keep these keys on you at all times, do not lose them. I can replace lost or broken keys, but stolen keys are YOUR responsibility. I cannot replace stolen keys.

"If you have any issues, make sure you immediately come to me. Don't talk to the bots, they're not programed to answer questions. Now. Speaking of questions, do any of you have any?"

"Where's that log you claimed was by the dining hall?" asked the tall blonde woman, "I looked everywhere and I didn't see any sort of log."

"Ah yes. Unfortunately we had to take down the log for now, but it'll be back up in the morning along with the list of the day's events and a map. Very handy. Anymore questions?"

The girl that tripped into my lap earlier raised her hand.

"Yes...Mist." said Hans, "What's happened to your face?"

"I spilled some food." she replied, "Where can I clean myself up?"

Hans clicked his tongue. "I'm afraid the damage is permanent, love."

"Erm...huh?"

He chuckled to himself. "I'm only joking. Come with me." He hopped down from the stage and took her arm.

"The rest of you head up to your bedrooms and get settled in. Night clothes are in the assigned dressers for each person. If you have complaints or comments, I'll be here."

He guided Mist through a side door and everyone else shuffled through the doorway, back upstairs.

I squeezed backwards through the crowd and let them flow past me. After a few minutes, I was alone. Finally.

I looked down at my soiled clothing and scowled again. If that girl had watched where she was going, we wouldn't be in this mess. And more importantly, I wouldn't have filthy clothes.

I hopped up on the stage and stared down one of the bots. "What are look'in at?"

I punched it in the face. Surprisingly, it's skin gave way like human skin. Not like the metal I expected. The robot stumbled back.

"Training mood activated." it said in its robotic voice. It's hands formed into fists and it took a defensive stance.

"Hey!" The robot lowered it's fists and backed away.

Hans had an arm around Mist's shoulders and was leading her out of the room. He had a remote in his hands. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I threw up my hands. "You said they were training robots and that we could beat them up whenever we wanted to." I replied.

He slipped the remote back into his pocket, looking angry. "It's after training hours now, Tip. Time for bed. Shoo." He released Mist and gestured to the door.

She walked to the door, shooting a look at me. It wasn't an angry look, but the look of someone who didn't like me very much.

Hans turned back to me, his old smile sliding back onto his face. "If you don't watch yourself, Tip, you're going to end up in a lot of trouble."

I stepped off the stage and marched over to him. "Who are you? You look about fourteen, but you act a hell of a lot older."

"My age is none of your business."

"Oh yeah? You two sure were in that bathroom a while. Were we doing a bit more than cleaning up? Hm?"

"What I do is also none of your concern. I'd watch my tongue if I were you." "Yeah? What're you gonna do if I don't? Step on my toes? At your height that's all you're capable of."

He smirked calmly into my cold red eyes. Then he lifted his foot and stamped with all of his weight on my right foot.

"Gah!" I held my throbbing foot, wincing.

"I'm sorry. Was that sarcastic?"

I snarled at his smirking face. If he didn't have an army of robots that listened to his every whim, I would've murdered him then and there. But he did.

"Bed time for kiddos." he said.

"Yeah, you'd better head up." I growled, limping out the door. I shot one last glare at his smirk before the door shut behind me.

I really hated that kid.

A/N: Haha! Sorry. I crack myself up. *contains laughter* I will be releasing one chapter every weekend. Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, depending on whether I'm late, early or right on time. See you guys next week in chapter 7, Sheik realizes that the hottest guys are British. Lol, joking. That's not the real chapter title I promise. Read and 3 plz!


	7. Zelda makes some new friends

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the SUPER late update. I wasn't doing too good this past weekend so I never got around to writing the new chapter. And then she lost it so I had to rewrite it. Yes. I LOST the chapter. I don't know how. But it's here now, so yay! Hope you enjoy. :) Read, favorite, and review. Thank you all for your support. Note 1: This is the morning following the previous chapter. Note 2: "..." means time break. But you probably knew that. Sorry. Read on.

Chapter 7

Zelda's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open. "Good morning." called a musical voice. Peach was already up and making her bed.

I smiled and sat up. "Good morning." I replied. I slid my legs over the side of the bed and yawned.

The blonde girl made her way over to me. "I don't think we've been PROPERLY introduced. I am Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." She curtsied in her nightgown.

I tried not to giggle at the name. A kingdom was a kingdom, no matter how funny the name...but it was funny. "I am Zelda," I said, returning the curtsy, "princess of Hyrule."

She put a hand in front of her mouth, giggling quietly. Then she quickly stopped. "Oh. Best not be too loud." She pointed to the third occupied bed in the small white room. "My friend Daisy is a late sleeper."

I smiled at the rising and falling chest. "Of course. I'll try to be quiet. What time is it?"

Peach frowned. "I'm not sure. I think it's rather late though, so we may have to hurry for breakfast."

My stomach grumbled. I groaned in embarrassment. Peach laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. These sorts of things stay between princesses."

"Thanks."

"Oh. And Hans said this dresser is mine, that one is Daisy's, and that one's yours." She pointed out each of the dressers.

I ran a hand over the smooth wooden surface. "These are a bit plain, don't you think."

"I've been thinking that about everything since minute one. I planned on asking Hans for a bit of color at least."

"Good idea." I pulled open the top drawer. "Erm... Peach? What do you suppose this is?" I took out a small, silky piece of purple cloth. It was far too short to be a skirt or a dress.

She tilted her head. "I think it's a blouse. It'd look nice on you."

"Ha! With what? Men's trousers?"

"No." She opened a closet door and took out a short gray skirt. "With this."

I looked at it quizzically, then back down at the blouse.

...

I walked down the marble stairs, admiring the ceiling decorations. They were big silver and clear balls hanging just to the side of the stairs. A big circle cut into the ceiling showed the ground floor to anyone upstairs. A lovely balcony to look down from.

I pulled up my gray skirt. "I think this is a bit too big on me." I said.

"Nonsense," Peach replied, "It's supposed to hang loosely."

"Easy for you to say."

She was wearing a white pencil skirt and a pink blouse.

We reached the hallway.

"They're different styles, Zelda. Yours is loose, mine is tight." "That's MY point."

I swung open the doors to the dining area. It was empty. We walked over to a table at the middle of the room.

"This is what I mean though." Peach said, "It's so plain in here I may suffocate before the first month is over."

"Good morning, ladies." called a voice from the food bar. Hans had a frying pan in his hand and an apron around his neck. "How are we this morning?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you Hans." I noticed something different about him. A bright smile was spread across his face, but there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Would you two care for some breakfast?" he asked, stirring something in a large metal bowl.

"Oo, yes please." said Peach.

His smile extended even further. With one hand he poured a thick liquid into his pan and with the other he pressed a few buttons in the food bar.

Huge flames sprouted up around the silver haired cook. Peach and I screamed, but the flames disappeared just as quickly as they came.

Hans was laughing. I put a hand over my heart.

"Haha. Ohhhh... My apologies princesses. But the opportunity was too good to pass up. No worries though. I am completely flame resistant."

Peach drew in her hands. "Erm..."

Hans thought about it. "Okay, let's go with MOSTLY flame resistant." He turned the fire back on and put down the pan. He took off his apron, pulled out a chair, and sat by us. "So... What do you think of the mansion?"

"It's rather colorless." Peach said.

Hans' face visibly fell. "Really?" The smile jumped instantly back onto his face. "Alright then. How about you and me go color shopping later today?"

Peach's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't think that's a thing, but sure!"

I crinkled my nose. There was a terrible smell in the air. "Erm, Hans? What is that?"

His silver head bobbed up. "Hm?" He took a whiff and choked. "Oh god. I'm burning breakfast!" He leapt several feet across the room and jumped over the bar. He picked up the frying pan and batted out the flames.

I held back a laugh.

With a few quick motions, he skipped back to our table with two plates in his hands. "Alright. Pancakes for breakfast." he announced.

I poked at the pale flabby cake on my plate.

Hans pulled back his sleeve and looked at his leather bracelet. "Well. Gotta run ladies. Meeting's in a few, so eat up. I'll see you two there." He waltzed out of the room.

...

Peach slid her arm into mine. "So. What do you think of this... whole thing?" she asked.

What did I think? I thought a lot of things. "I don't think I've figured it out yet. But it's nice. And a very lovely opportunity. I wouldn't mind dealing with a colorless mansion for a few months if this is what I get in return."

I looked up to the second floor. Link had his arms hanging over the railing. I waved to him to which he replied with a goofy smile. "What do you think of it?" I asked.

"I completely agree with you. I'm so excited, but a little scared of fighting." "Don't worry about it. Hans says he'll 'train us up'."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I mean, what is this place? What is it really?"

I looked around at the plain walls and flooring. "I think it's a chance to have fun. To be tough and to show those guys that we ARE better than they think."

"But what if I'm not?" We stopped. "I like to have little fantasies that I can do all this great stuff and kick butt, but I'll probably just end up failing."

"No," I said, "You won't fail. You can't fail here. You'll just be the most improved."

"Ha! Improve from what? You can't improve if you didn't have the skills in the first place."

We started walking again; I was silent.

"I've made things awkward haven't I?" she asked, "Should I change the subject?"

I nodded.

She grabbed my arm to stop me. "You see here?" She pointed to a wall. "Here we should have a great big mural of sea creatures. And all along this hallway should be leather sofas instead of these rickety old benches. We should have paintings and windows all down here. The decorations above the stairwell looks nice, but it needs some flair. Maybe some pink flowers?"

"Not pink. Boys live here too you know." I reminded her.

"Ah. Right."

I opened the door to the training room, but instead of what I expected, I was met with a dark hallway with soft red carpeting. Small lamps hung from the walls, but they did nothing to lighten the dim hall. At the end of the hall hung a large plaque bearing the letters "M.H."

"Wow." I said, "I guess we went a bit far."

"Hello?"

I jumped back, but it was only Hans. "I'm sorry to disturb you two again, but this hallway is currently off limits."

"I'm sorry," said Peach, "We didn't realize."

"What does 'M.H.' stand for?" I asked, before Hans could usher us out.

Hans sniffed. "'M.H.' is the name of the company that is lending this building to me. They're the initials of the boss."

"I thought you were the boss." I said.

He waved his hand impatiently for us to come out and closed the door behind us. "Yes," he continued, "I AM the boss, but only of this building. There is someone that I work under, but to be fair, I am second in command."

"Who is the boss then?" Peach asked.

"Erm..." He scratched the back of his neck. "He's a rather unpleasant fellow. You wouldn't want to meet him. Listen." He turned back to us. "You wouldn't mind keeping this between the three of us, would you?"

"Of course," I said, "But what's the matter?"

He scratched his neck again. "The boss doesn't like to be talked about." He looked down at his bracelet again. "Oh good grief. I'm going to be late for the tour. Ladies?" He hurried ahead.

...

"If everyone would follow me in a nice orderly fashion. Try not to trample anyone. The only dangerous thing about these stairs is that people climb them."

Peach skipped ahead of me. I sighed and started up the stairs. A leg stuck out in front of me. I gasped, but a hand grabbed my arm before I hit the ground. My eyes met a pair of deep blue ones.

"Sorry," said the bluenette.

I scoffed, pulled up my skirt, and hurried ahead. I'd rather not be surrounded by tall men. It was weird.

An arm slid through mine. "Your majesty."

"Link!"

The sides of his eyes crinkled with a smile. "Hey. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

He shrugged. "Meh. I'm alright. I've got some strange ones for roommates, but I can't complain."

"Hm. I got a few very pleasant princesses for my roommates."

"Did you now?" His blue eyes twinkled. I smiled.

"Have you seen Sheik?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I spoke with her yesterday," I said, "She seemed worried."

"When is she not?" I laughed. I felt normal again.

The group stopped. "Alright everyone." called Hans, "This, as you know, is the second floor. This floor is entirely bedrooms." He gestured around the circular balcony. "Each of the doors has their specific numbers. As I said yesterday, please remember your room number and don't lose your room key."

"Hey, boss." called a voice, "How come this door doesn't have a number?" He was rapping his knuckles on an unlabeled door.

"That one's mine." said Hans. The little brunette tilted his head. "But I thought you shared a room with me. Me and Daraen."

"Yes, I do." With that, he continued the tour.

The brunette look confused, but had to hurry to keep up with the group as we started to climb a set of metal spiral stairs. As we made our way up the narrow stairs, Link and I were separated.

The little brunette boy struggled his way up to me. "Hi," he said, "I'm Pit. What's your name?" He stumbled slightly and a pair of white wings sprouted from his back.

I gasped and so did everyone around me.

"Woah. Sorry." he said. He pulled them in to let people pass.

I grabbed his arm to make sure he wouldn't fall. "Thanks." he said.

"My name is Zelda." I told him. An embarrassed smile spread across his face.

"I was just wondering if you saw either of my friends."

"Well, what do they look like?"

"Erm... Well, there's Palutena. She's tall with long green hair and green eyes. Then there's Pittoo. He looks a bit like me, but with black hair and red eyes. Have you seen either of them?"

I smiled, sadly. I hadn't really seen anyone today. "No. I'm sorry, Pit. I haven't seen anyone like that. But I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

Someone bumped roughly into my side. I stumbled over, but Pit caught my arm. "Thank you."

"Just returning the favor." he said brightly, then squeezed up through the people.

We reached the top of the staircase. Half of the group had come up a second staircase on the other side of the room. Hans stood in the center of the hall. "Alright everyone." he said, "This is the top floor. Down the hall here we have a smaller training room, mostly for knife throwing and magic wielding people. Through this door down to your left, is a library and down these small steps is a sitting adjacent to the library."

He walked down the hall toward the door to the library, then pointed to a door on the opposite side. "This door leads to a very special room. This leads into the ballroom which we will be using for the ball. Obviously. I'd love to show you around it, but unfortunately it is under serious renovations. Not funny renovations, very very serious ones." When no one laughed, he carried on, popping right back up from his disappointment. "But. I CAN show you all, the library."

He strutted to the other side of the hall and opened the double doors. My heart pounded in my chest.

Bookshelves that reached to the ceilings with old books and new books, dusty books and clean books, beautiful books and more beautiful books. There were ladders and extra levels within the one room and cubby holes for reading and windows seats. Needless to say, I was the first person in the room.

Everyone hesitantly piled in.

I pulled books down, and put some back and examines their covers with extreme enthusiasm. Some were instruction on fighting books, but most were fantasy stories. Soon I was carrying around a sizable stack. If we were going to be relaxing these first two months, I was going to be doing some reading.

A bright purple bookspine caught my eye. I balanced my stack of books in one hand and reached for the purple one, but it was too high for me. I put my stack against the side of my head and reached with both hands, but I was still too short.

"You need some help?" said a voice in my ear.

I screamed slightly and dropped my books.

"Gah. I am so sorry." It was that bluenette again. I scowled. "Here, let me." he said as I went to gather up my books again. He handed them to me a few at a time.

"Thank...you." Maybe he was more of a gentlemen than I thought.

He was wearing the same type of pants as Hans and a white shirt.

Once I was holding all of my books again, he reached up to the shelf and pulled down the purple one that I wanted.

I smiled and shook my head. "You keep it," I said, "Tell me if it's good."

He shook his head in return. "No thank you. I'm not one for reading."

I took it from him and placed it at the top of my stack.

"Here. I'll carry a few of those." Before I could protest, he took half of my portion of books and carried them with me to the sitting room. "I'm Ike by the way." he said as we sat down next to each other.

"Zelda." I replied.

A/N: Okay. HOPEFULLY next chapter will be up soon. It may be a little shorter, but it'll be up. If any of you guys have anyone specific you want to do a POV, leave your suggestions a review and I will see what I can do. Read and review please!


	8. Ike gets used to his surroundings

**A/N: From now on new chapters will be released on Sundays. If a new chapter isn't released that means I'm not done with it yet and it won't be released until NEXT Sunday. **

Chapter 8

Ike's POV

"Come on Chrom! You've got this!"

"No magic allowed. Keep that in mind."

"My hands are right here."

Chrom let the die roll across the board. Two ones. "Woo! Snake eyes!" The Yisseans high fived.

Today Hans had set up a game day for the men and a shopping day for the women. Daraen, Chrom, Link, Shulk, and a few others grouped together at one table and everyone else had spread throughout the room.

The game room was at the end of the main hall, down an adjacent hall and through a right hand door. With high ceilings and dim lights, the vast room looked like a warehouse.

I had turned down the boys' offer of a game; watching was much more fun.

Although the rest of the girls had gone shopping, my sister, Mist, had stayed. She said she was feeling ill and wouldn't mind watching the boys play games.

I sat near enough to keep an eye on her, but far enough so she wouldn't FEEL like I was watching her. It was a strange arrangement, but we were both happy.

"Come on Link! Take him down!" The boys were yelling enthusiastically for their teammates.

The doors to the game doors slammed open. Hans stood in the metal doorway, with a quirky grin spread across his face. "What's up everyone? Cue the music!"

The roar of the room died down but there was no music.

Hans chuckled. "Just kidding. We don't have a sound system in here. We shouldn't, but we don't. I need a theme song." He clapped his hands loudly. "Someone install a sound system, then get to writing my theme song! Anyway, I'm running the snack bar in here, so if anyone wants a beer or some nachos, come to me. I'll be in the back."

I noticed he had a sort of quip where he moved his hands dramatically as he spoke.

He clapped his hands again, then started a cheerful march to the back of the room.

The roar of the people began once more.

I started to turn back to my game, but then noticed that Hans had paused his walk in front of Mist. He tapped her on the shoulder and seemed to ask her how she was doing and if she wanted to join him at the snack bar. She shook her head. He sighed and sat down next to her.

There was a flutter of black wings on my right side. The boy (Tip was it?) scoffed at the two of them. "Hey," he said, "You see anything different about that guy?"

I looked Hans over. "Not really." I replied.

"Look a little closer. His arms and legs. And his hair."

I narrowed my eyes. His arms did look a bit ganglier, and maybe his jeans fit him a little better. His hair was longer too.

I snapped my head back over to Tip. "So the guy's grown. What's the problem? If you're trying to start trouble for Hans, it's not going to work through me. I trust Hans, he's my friend."

The dark angel scoffed again. "Fine. But if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on him. He seems over interested in your little sis." He flew off into the rafters.

Hans tapped Mist on the shoulder and pulled a coin from his hoodie pocket. He did the coin-behind-the-ear trick.

Mist shook her head and turned away.

The silver headed boy rolled the coin between his fingers, faster than I thought was possible. He flicked it into the air and caught it between the fingers of his left hand.

Mist didn't stir.

He curled his right hand into a fist and flicked another coin into the air.

Mist looked at him, then grabbed his hand, turned in over and, seeing no more coins, pushed it back.

Hans grinned and flicked up a third coin.

My sister seized his hand and looked it over more throughly. She separated his fingers, looked in his sleeve, and shook his arm, but no coins fell to the floor.

He was still holding three.

She sat back and watched him carefully.

The boy opened his hand to show a coin between each of his fingers, then grinned revealing several between his teeth.

I turned away, bewildered by his strange magic trick.

Soren was sitting in a nearby chair, flipping through a book. I walked to him. "Hey." I said.

"Hello Ike." Soren replied, turned the pages of his book faster.

"So, what do you think? Of this place? I'm sure you've had enough time to-"

"Well," he interrupted, "the walls appear to be sheet rock, but have a thick inner layer of some sort of metal. Perhaps titanium. Each room emits a strange energy whose source I cannot find. The main doors are-"

"Hold up." I said, "That is NOT what I meant."

He paused and looked up at me. "It's not? But usually in a situation like this, you'd want me to evaluate the area and decide the best means of escape."

"I don't want to escape. I chose to do this. My memory's been coming back."

Soren jumped to his feet. "It has?"

"Yes, I signed a paper, I agreed to this. Look, it's probably still in here somewhere. Hans gave it to me for safekeeping." I pulled a crinkled paper from my pocket and shook it in front of Soren's face. "See? There's my signature, there's yours, and Mist's. We all agreed to this. There's no danger here."

His eyebrows drew together as he pushed back his long black hair to study the paper. "But I-"

A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. It was Link, one of my roommates. "Hey Ike," he said, "We're starting a new game here before too long. Want to join this time around?"

I hesitated and looked back at Mist. She was gone. Off with Hans to the snack bar no doubt. I turned back to the game table. A few of the people beckoned to me and Shulk nodded.

"Alright," I consented, "But just one game."

"Okay then," he replied with a grin, "Hey guys. I got Ike to join us. I'm gonna run up to the snack bar for some food and drinks. Don't start without me."

I grabbed Link's arm. "Actually, I'll get the snacks. Don't worry yourself."

"Oh...alright. Be quick."

As I turned to walk to the bar, I heard a gradual groan come from the men at the table and Shulk shout, "Well now you've bloody lost him!"

I chuckled to myself, as I made my way to the back of the room.

Hans had changed into a white button up shirt and black pants. Mist was sitting behind the counter with him. They were having a conversation that I didn't terribly mind interrupting.

"Hello," I said, "I need enough food and drinks to satisfy about eight people."

"Alright," Hans replied, "How do I know you're all old enough to drink? I can't serve anyone under seventeen."

"How are you old enough to serve then?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm much older than I look, Isaac. Much older."

My eyes locked with his and he laughed at my confused expression. "Just kidding," he said, "I can serve people older than seventeen. There's no rules here! Well, there's a few, but not TOO many."

That didn't really clear anything up.

Hans mixed a few things around then disappeared into the back room.

Mist was smiling faintly.

"What did he mean?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Don't listen to him. I don't understand half of what he says so it probably doesn't matter. Right?"

"But how old is he?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask, it wasn't important."

"Not important?!"

The door opened again and Hans poked his head out. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

I nodded stiffly.

He shot a wink at Mist. "Your order's up in a minute." he told me, then shut the door.

We were both too embarrassed to speak, so we kept silent, waiting for Hans.

Eventually he came back with two huge trays and set them down on the counter. As he came out, Mist got up and left.

I reached for the trays, but Hans pulled the, back slightly and held out his hand. "That'll be thirty credits," he said.

"What? Credits? I don't have any credits."

The boy put his face in his hands. "Ike, we talked about this. Just yesterday we all gathered in the main room to talk about mansion credits. You each get fifty credits at the beginning of every week."

I began digging through my pockets, flustered. Credits? Where were my credits? Had I left them in my room? What would the boys say when they discovered I'd made them wait so long for nothing?

A small white hand slid a card across the counter. "I'll pay for it."

I looked down into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Oh, hello Zelda."

"Hello yourself."

Hans reached for her card.

"No no. I'll pay for it." I said, digging faster through my pockets. I must've had that damn card somewhere. Why were they so small?

Zelda shook her head. "Just do it, Hans," she said.

With a smirk, Hans swiped her card as I scowled in anger. "I said I'd pay for it." I said.

"You were taking too long," she replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Besides, I can just bribe a few credits from your friends over here." She grabbed one of the trays and started off towards my table.

I quickly grabbed the other and followed. "So, you ladies finished your shopping?"

"I did, but I'm pretty sure the others are still out there."

"Did you actually go...out?"

"No. Hans had it all set up. We went into the recreational room and it sent us wherever we wanted. It some incredible magic."

We arrived at the game table and set down the trays. As I sat down, Shulk clapped me on the back. "Good on you, mate. You've brought a girl too!"

"Hey," said Link, "Watch yourself."

"Uh oh," said a man I didn't know, "Some drama cropping up here. Ike's stolen Link's girl."

"I'm not taking anyone's girl," I replied, moving my figurine across the board, "First move of the game. Who's on who's team?"

**One week later...**

I stared blankly at the main doors of the mansion.

What was it Soren was saying about them? Had I interrupted him?

I reached out my hand.

If what Hans had said was true, that we could leave whenever we wanted, the doors should open for me.

My hand touched the smooth metal.

"Hello?"

I jumped at the voice, dropping my hand to my side.

I didn't know the man who was speaking to me. He had dark blue hair, soft features, cerulean blue eyes, and a gold band across his forehead.

"I frightened me," I said.

"I noticed. My apologies. I was only wondering what you were doing by the front doors. Are you leaving?" He swept his hair out of his eyes.

"Erm...ah, no. I'm not leaving. Sorry, who are you?" I asked.

He stuck out one hand and put the other over his heart. "I am Marth." he said.

"Ike." I replied, shaking his hand.

Marth gestured with his hands as he spoke, almost like Hans, but with much more grace than our strange host.

"How are you this fine day?" he asked, as we started down the hall.

"I'm doing well. Just been wandering mostly. And yourself?"

He looked around, nervously. "To be quite honest, Ike, I'm hiding."

"Hiding from who?"

He looked around again. "Are you acquainted with Lucina?" he asked.

"No. I'm unfamiliar with most of the women here."

"Well I tried to be 'familiar' with a few of them and suddenly she thinks I'm some great ancestor of hers. She called me the Hero-King. While I am honored by such a title, it's clearly not mine. I'm only a prince after all. I tried to tell her it was a mistake, that she had the wrong man, but then she wanted to get her father to talk things over."

He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "Her father is Chrom!" he exclaimed, "The man can't be more than four or five years older than her. Besides that, I was a little afraid of talking to Chrom. So I..."

"Ran?" I guessed.

Marth sighed and nodded. "Yes, I fled."

"If I run into him, I'll explain it to him, okay?"

"Thank you."

We reached the staircase and Marth snapped his fingers. "Say. I left something in the foyer. See you at lunch." He lightly tapped my arm and headed back down the hall.

I started climbing the stairs. I didn't have a direct destination on my mind; I was still wandering.

A handful of kids rushed by, almost tripping me in the process. Just as I regained my balance, a large hunting dog dashed between my legs, chasing down the children. Hopefully just in a playful way.

But why was there a dog here? And children? How could any of them fight properly?

I hung my arms over the railing of the second floor.

When the girls had gone shopping the other day, some of them had picked up decorations for the mansion. The walls downstairs were colored and paintings were hung. The ceiling decoration was redone, now with pink flowers at random intervals.

A door across the landing squeaked open. I looked up. Hans quickly closed the unmarked door and grinned.

He skipped over to me and rested his arms on the rail. "Hey," he said, "You should check out the upstairs. Our spell casters here gave it a 'mage-er' upgrade."

I raised an eyebrow as he laughed at his own joke. "Yeah alright," I said.

I started up the spiral staircase and he was still laughing.

The walls around the stairs were solid glass, looking out into a vast forest and a big blue sky with a radiant sun at its peak.

Soren was probably in the library, but I didn't much feel like striking up a conversation with him. I was in too good of a mood to talk to Soren.

I turned left and threw open the training room doors. I had never seen this room before.

There was a raised platform in the center of the room and spell books were scattered in great mounds around the room.

Much to my surprise, Soren and Daraen's sister were dueling on the platform. It was a wonderful spectacle, between two wonderful mages. The whole room was the center of a fiery hurricane. Daraen's sister was casting fire and Soren was using wind, like he normally did.

I was always fascinated by magic. I was terrible at using it, but it was interesting to watch. The problem was, how on earth did they decide who wins?

I slowly crept around the stage so that I would not disturb their battle.

In the back of the room, there were stationary training robots. Three people were in the back: Daraen, Mist, and one person I did not know. Daraen was sitting to one side, conducting a miniature firework show, Mist was intently reading a spell book, and the stranger was throwing knives at a robot.

Mist noticed me and waved. I walked over to her. "Hey," I said, sitting down. "Hi."

A loud 'Huah!' echoed through the room. The stranger, who was dressed almost like a ninja, became aware of how loud he (or she?) was. They looked around the room, their reddish-brown eyes briefly catching mine, then continued their knife throwing.

"Who is this?" I asked.

Mist leaned closer to me. "Her name is Sheik," she replied.

I spotted a long blonde braid coming from the back of her head mask.

"She's a little rough and tough, so I wouldn't suggest trying to talk to her. If you say anything to her, she'll snap right back at you. Especially if you're a guy."

"I can't really help that. But why especially?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've seen her a few times over the week, though, and men seem to be an issue with her."

Another 'Huah!' sounded through the room.

The wind and heat in the room died down.

"That's Daraen's sister, Robin," Mist said, pointing to the girl that Soren was shaking hands with, "She's pretty nice. She's married to Chrom."

The two mages climbed down and walked their separate ways, Robin towards the exit and Soren towards me. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," I replied, "How is everyone coping?"

Soren shrugged indifferently. "I suppose it's alright here. The Ylisseans have proven to be quite formidable opponents in magic."

Mist held up her book. "Well, I figured since I'm already fairly good at healing magic, and I AM here to fight, why not learn some fighting magic? After all, if all I know is healing magic, I'll be useless on the battlefield."

"That's a wonderful idea, Mist!" I said.

"Robin taught me a little bit before she went to duel with Soren."

"Who won?" I asked Soren.

"Neither of us," he answered, "She eventually became tired, forfeited the match, and asked for a rematch tomorrow."

"I thought Hans said we weren't allowed to duel each other yet?"

"Hans isn't here to inflict rules, now is he?"

I chuckled, looking around the room.

Despite our crazy host, a couple of rude people, and our strange housing, I could really start to like this place.


End file.
